


I want to go

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A few months to go before they go on their journeys





	I want to go

Yusuke liked this time of year. It was cooler, the heater came out and the air-conditioning was less a requirement and more a suggestion. It depended on the actual person. For Yusuke the need was not so strong. It was a good thing too, Akira would put up with many things but freezing to death was not one of them.

His words not Yusuke.

The boy in question was having the time of his life in the clearing as Yusuke watched. He had been sketching but the coolness of the outside had lured him into lowering his sketchpad and then to placing it aside.

To the delight of his back rest. Ninetails gave a sleepy murmur before his tails moved behind Yusuke’s head. At his side Glaceon nuzzled against his side. There was another sleepy murmur and Yusuke found his lap filled with Ninetail’s head. Maybe Yusuke had been spoiling him for a little bit.

“This doesn’t mean rest.” He pointed out and that got him a yawn from the pokemon currently taking up his lap. “Nines.” He said softly and he watched the fox type lift its ears before it turned away. “Nines.” He sighed, spoiled and moody. Just like how he had found him as a vulpix on that class trip so long ago. “What am I going to do with you?” he glanced at the ball Glaceon had curled in at his side. “Or you.” He said dryly.

But he loved them both. They were always out of their balls. When Yusuke was working in the studio or he was studying these two accompanied him almost everywhere. They had adapted so well to everything it would be a shame to have them cooped up.

Besides, they were so beautiful. He doubted there was anyone alive who had seen something and beautiful as his pokemon.

Beauty, strength and personality. The two top members of his team. It was strange how it had ended up. Yusuke had never planned on having pokemon but it had just happened. He had even planed to keep it at just one too.

But with Akira around…

“Come on show me. Who is a good girl?” Akira laughed from where he was training with his Pikachu. “Come on show me that iron tail again. Show me how strong and gorgeous your iron tail is girl.” His arms were covered in the training gear he had gotten just for taking hits.

A risky dangerous move but- this was Akira they were talking about. He seriously loved pokemon. He adored all pokemon. He did not have to catch them to have them like him at all.

“Pi pi!” Pikachu waved her heart shaped tail a look of adoration on her face before she launched at Akira. she swung her tail and the loud clang that echoed across the clearing when the tail met the bracers made ninetails grumble in Yusuke’s lap.

“Good girl!” Akira cheered as he caught Pikachu. “That was so strong. I felt that! You just learned it too! Such a good girl. A sweet girl! I can’t wait for you to use your cool moves on our journey.”

“Pika!” Pikachu was rubbing her cheeks against Akira’s. Yusuke was unable to stop his laughter as he saw sparks building and as Akira’s hair began to shift, fluff and change.

“Yusuke?” Akira glanced over at him before he grinned. He tucked Pikachu on his shoulder before he strolled over. Pikachu jumped onto Ninetail’s back as Akira took a seat. He reached for where he had left his glasses and slid them on. “I thought you were drawing.”

“I did enough.” Yusuke admitted as Akira inched closer. He ran a hand over the ball Glaceon had curled into. “Watching you became a bit more interesting.”

“Well it is only a matter of time now.” Akira grinned. “I passed the exams. All the tests cleared and I have all the registration behind me. I can set out on my journey in a few more months.”

“I know.” Yusuke smiled as his hand joined Akira’s on Glaceon’s back. “You’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

“Since we were kids.” Akira smiled. “Remember that Yusuke? When I told you that I was going to travel. See the world and meet all sorts of pokemon. Be the pokemon master and you told me-“

“I recall.” Yusuke interrupted.

“You told me.” Akira laughed. “That you wanted to see as many ancient ruins and art as you could so you wanted to go on a journey too. Visit all the big museums.” Akira’s eyes slid shut as he tossed his head back and laughed. “I think I fell for you back then.”

“That shows that you had fine eyes and good taste even when you were a child.” Yusuke reached out and laced his fingers with Akira’s. “You were always running off.”

“Kids have stamina.” Akira smiled. “But you know, there was always something calling to me. Since I was a kid I couldn’t stay still. Poor Grandma.”

“Making her put up with you.” Yusuke shook his head. “You gave her more grey hairs than she should be having.”

“I calmed down when I met you.” Akira rubbed their hands together as he smiled. “You know, I always wanted to leave here. Get going and keep going but I met you and wanted to see you get going too. Walk the country. Go to the cities. Meet people and have so much fun.”

“I’m sure training is involved in there somewhere.” Yusuke said as Ninetails moved his head from Yusuke’s lap to nuzzle against the grass.

“Yeah there is.” Akira laughed before he moved. It was so fast but Yusuke found himself blinking up at the sky and Ninetails soft fur under his back. There was a soft laugh as Akira and Pikachu leaned over him. “Getting strong is the goal of this thing too but there are different kids of strength.”

“But once love and care is involved.” Yusuke reached up and brought Akira down so they were nose to nose. “It won’t matter how hard it is or what type of strength training is involved. We’ll be where we want to be and strong enough to handle the weight of our dreams.”

“That’s right.” Akira whispered as he rolled them off Ninetails. “That’s completely right.”

**Author's Note:**

> My darling enabler must be eyeing each pokemon oneshot and cheering because she can sense that her fic is coming soon lol


End file.
